


My Dearest

by Lolywonderland



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: After Story, Cut Scene, F/M, Fluff, Love Scene, Short Story, Sweet, passionate love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolywonderland/pseuds/Lolywonderland
Summary: Dans cette AfterStory du jeu, Victor s'attèle à la recherche d'un antidote pour contrer définitivement les effets du poison de Cardia. Malheureusement, ses heures passées à chercher un moyen de la sauver semblait l'éloigner dangereusement de la jeune femme.





	My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mes lapins!  
> J'avoue que cette histoire m'aie venue comme ça, sans prévenir et sans élément déclencheur en particulier. Vu que j'avais déjà écris une première scène d'amour avec Lupin, j'ai eu envie cette fois d'imaginer une scène de première fois avec Victor (qui est au passage mon 2nd personnage préféré). Je pense pas en faire avec les autres personnages de l'histoire. Sauf si des idées se manifestent... ce qui est pas gagné gagné x')
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous retrouve dans les reviews pour connaître vos ressentis ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais connu autre chose que la noirceur de la nuit, la solitude, et la peur d'exister. Tout n'était que ténèbres et froideur. 

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne sentais plus la lourdeur de mon corps. J'étais comme en apesanteur, enveloppée dans une douce et indescriptible chaleur. Mon regard était encore embrumé par la fatigue, je ne parvenais pas encore à voir clairement ce qui m'entourait. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à deviner, c'était qu'il faisait encore nuit et que la pluie battait toujours aussi fort à l'extérieur du manoir. J'aimais entendre la pluie battre et rebondir sur les pavés. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, cette mélodie m'avait toujours apaisée. Même lorsque j'étais seule à Wales, dans le manoir de mon père. 

Tout en tendant l'oreille à la symphonie de la pluie, je sentis alors quelque chose de ferme et de doux juste devant moi. Quelque chose de doux... et d'incroyablement chaud. D'ordinaire, je me serai éloignée de peur de faire fondre ce quelque chose avec mon poison. Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que je n'avais plus à craindre cela. Que je pouvais tendre la main…et toucher ce mur de chaleur. Je me suis donc blottie tout contre celle-ci. Elle était agréable, et différente de celle procurée par mes draps d'habitude. Je me sentais apaisée, et en sécurité. Contre cette chaleur, j’avais le sentiment que plus rien ne pouvait me faire peur ou me blesser. Tandis que j'appréciais la source de chaleur, je sentis comme une brise caresser mes cheveux. Comme un léger souffle. En relevant la tête par pur réflexe, ce que je découvris me parût être la manifestation de mon plus profond désir: Victor dormait près de moi. Avec moi.

Que s'était-il passé la nuit dernière ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir, même en essayant de toutes mes forces.

Habituellement, Victor était toujours le premier de nous deux à être réveillé. Il ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais une occasion de me taquiner en me disant qu'il aimait contempler mon visage lorsque je dormais. J'avais déjà vu un bon nombre d'expression sur le visage de Victor: la gêne, la joie, la colère, l'empathie, la détresse, la culpabilité. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu endormi. Ce qui me troubla ensuite, et en premier lieu, fût l'absence de ses lunettes. C'était la première fois que je le voyais le visage nu, sans elles. J'aimais son apparence habituelle, bien sûr. Mais le voir ainsi me fît frissonner légèrement sans pouvoir l'expliquer... 

Mais par la suite, je découvris que ces lunettes n'étaient guère la seule chose qui lui manquait. Là maintenant, il ne portait aucun vêtement. Pas même sa tenue de nuit. Tout comme moi... Je ne réalisais que bien après que ma tête reposait sur son épaule gauche, tandis que son bras droit m'enlaçait tendrement. De même, sa veste de laboratoire nous servait de couverture... Oh…

Je me rappelle…. La nuit dernière, nous-

___0o0___

La journée, Victor travaillait en tant que médecin à Londres et à mi-temps en tant qu'alchimiste de la cour, au palais de Buckingham. Et le soir au manoir, il restait dans son laboratoire, cherchant désespérément un remède pour annihiler définitivement le poison présent dans mon corps. Le remède que je prenais actuellement ne durait que quelques jours tout au plus. Pour moi qui n’avais jamais été capable de toucher quelqu'un auparavant, ce court délai m'était plus que suffisant.

Mais Victor voulait à tout prix me libérer de cette malédiction, lui qui en avait été l'auteur sans le savoir. Le Zicterium était l'invention et la découverte de Victor. A l'époque, il pensait avoir créé une gem pouvant égaler les vertus et les « pouvoirs » de la légendaire pierre philosophale. Il comptait, à terme, l’étudier pour pouvoir ensuite le convertir sous forme de remède médical. Mais hélas, il n'en était rien. En vérité, ses supérieurs s'étaient servis de sa découverte pour en faire non pas un remède, mais une arme mortelle. De nombreuses personnes furent victimes du pouvoir du Zicterium. En découvrant la vérité sur l’objectif premier de ses recherches, Victor avait été anéanti. Il avait contribué, sans le savoir, au massacre d'un grand nombre d'innocents. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. 

Mon père, Isaac Beckford, étaient l'un des scientifiques ayant contribué à sa création. Quelques années plus tard, il créa une version altérée du Zicterium et le forgea en un joyau bleuté... L'Holorogium. Mon cœur. La source même du poison se déversant dans mes veines et mon métabolisme.

Chaque jour qui s'écoulait le rapprochait un peu plus du but. Et chaque jour qui passait…l’éloignait encore davantage de moi. Je commençais à me languir de sa présence, de son contact, de sa voix. Un soir, je suis allé jusqu'à le supplier de venir dîner avec moi. Je voulais être près de lui. Et il avait fini par céder à mon caprice. Je détestais être ainsi. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. 

Il pleuvait cette nuit là, Victor et moi venions de terminer de dîner et nous nous étions installés dans le salon. Le son de la pluie résonnait énormément dans les chambres de l’étage. Le rez-de-chaussée était devenu, de par le fait, l’endroit le plus calme du manoir. Sisi n'était pas descendu avec nous et avait préféré rester dormir dans la chambre. Le bruit de la pluie ne semblait pas le déranger. 

Victor s'occupa d'alimenter le feu de cheminée tandis que je préparais le thé et quelques biscuits en accompagnement. Ces moments de solitude à attendre le retour de Victor m'avaient au moins servi à être une bonne cuisinière et bonne maîtresse de maison. Même si, pour la plupart des repas, je me servais du livre de recettes que m'avait discrètement offert Impey avant son départ. Le plateau en main, je revins au salon et je découvris Victor assit juste devant le foyer, adossé contre la petite table basse. Il regardait les flammes danser. J'aimais le voir songeur. A chacun de ses moments, ses pupilles scintillaient de mille éclats comme des joyaux.

« Tiens Victor.» Lui dis-je alors en lui tendant sa tasse. 

-Merci Cardia » Répondit-il ensuite en me souriant et en prenant la tasse dans ses mains. 

Je me suis alors installée près de lui, devant la cheminée. Lorsqu'il était hors de son laboratoire, Victor ne portait que son pull et son veston. Sa veste blanche se trouvait juste derrière nous, sur le fauteuil, ainsi que son stéthoscope et ses gants. Quant à moi, je ne portais qu'une simple robe de chambre et un léger peignoir en soie nacrée. Ça aussi, c'était un présent de Saint-Germain, ramené lors d'un de ses voyages en France. Elle était légère, et je ne craignais pas le froid. Tout du moins pas autant qu'un humain ordinaire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Victor releva la tête en entendant ma question « Tu...n'as presque pas parlé pendant le repas...alors, je- » Au fond de moi, j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de le révulser, de le lasser, et qu'il finisse un jour par m'abandonner. Sa main vint caresser ma joue pour me rassurer et balayer mes craintes. 

-Pardon Cardia. Je n'ai pas... encore trouvé de remède permanent pour éliminer ton poison. Je suis à deux doigts de trouver la solution mais... chaque fois que je semble l'effleurer, elle m'échappe encore. » Il resserra sa main en poing tout en parlant. Il y avait de l’amertume dans son regard. « Je sais que tu aimerai que je sois plus présent, avec toi. Je le veux aussi. Crois-moi je le veux plus que tout. Mais tant que ton corps sera... comme ça, je ne pourrai pas trouver le repos. C’en est dérisoire de constater que je suis incapable de trouver un remède contre le Zicterium, alors que j’en suis le créateur »

Bien sûr, je lui étais reconnaissante de ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Les sentiments amers que j'éprouvais pendant son absence n'était que la résultante de notre séparation. Et plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'il ne se tue à la tâche. Sa propre santé physique ne lui avait jamais importé même en temps que médecin. Il était le premier d'entre nous à se mettre en danger contre Twilight ou contre Victoria, pour nous protéger. Pour me protéger. Allant parfois au devant d’une mort certaine. Et le poids de son passé, ainsi que celui que je lui infligeais, le rendait plus vulnérable que jamais.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Pour ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de Victor, je pris l'une des petites fioles censées contenir le remède provisoire à mon poison et l'ingéra. Victor disait avoir changé la formule par rapport à la dernière fois. Mon corps se réchauffa lorsque le liquide traversa mon œsophage pour se répandre dans le reste de mon corps. Une fois fait et une fois les premiers effets du remède passés, j'ai ensuite relevée la tête vers lui. Et je me suis surpris à le dévisager. Le mouvement des flammes se reflétaient parfaitement dans le verre de ses lunettes. Ses pupilles, d'ordinaire d'un vert mentholé, se teintaient d'une subtile lueur orangée. Je tendis ma main vers son visage, mais celle-ci se stoppa à mi-chemin. De tout ce que j'étais maintenant capable de toucher, Victor était le seul donc je désirais le contact. Mais aussi le seul que je craignais de toucher véritablement. 

« Cardia ? »

La voix de Victor me parût lointaine. Et, tout doucement, ma main alla se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ses mèches étaient douces et leurs couleurs allaient d'une teinte légèrement rosé à une variante de noisette. En réponse à ce contact, Victor se tourna vers moi. Son visage était rouge de gêne et son regard reflétait la surprise.

« Ca-Cardia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda t-il gêné.

-Je... voulais te toucher. Je n'en ai pas le droit ? »

S'interdisait-il de me toucher tant que mon corps hébergeait un tel poison ? Devrais-je vraiment me contenter de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver un moyen de me sauver ? Pendant combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? A chacune de ses questions, mon cœur me fît de plus en plus mal. J'aimais Victor. Je l'aimais tellement. Mais être incapable de le toucher ou de le voir, alors qu’il était près de moi, était plus douloureux que tout le reste. 

« Cardia ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » 

-Victor... est-ce que tu es heureux avec moi ? » Ma question soudaine fit relever la tête à Victor et lui fit tourner son visage vers le mien. Son regard semblait troubler, perplexe.

-Bien sur que je suis heureux! De savoir que... le simple fait que tu m'aies choisi, plutôt que Lupin, Impey, Van Helsing ou Saint-Germain, après tout ce que tu vécus à cause de moi... ça me comble de bonheur. » Sa réponse était sincère. Alors pourquoi...

-...pourquoi ne m'as-tu plus embrassé depuis lors ? »

-Eh?

-Les baisers sont une marque d'affection que l'on offre uniquement à ceux que l'on aime. Mais depuis le jour où tu m'as donné la première version de l'antidote, tu ne m'as plus touché une seule fois. » 

-Cardia... 

-Chaque jour et chaque nuit, tu restes dans ton laboratoire. Je sais que tu fais ça pour mon bien mais... je n'en peux plus.» Je n'en pouvais plus de l'attendre, de me languir de lui. Tout ce que je désirais au début, c’était de pouvoir être à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui, mon cœur en voulait plus. Mon corps semblait également en réclamer plus. Jamais je ne m'étais sentit ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Je savais que ma démarche était égoïste, et que ma demande allait l'être tout autant. J'avais honte d'agir ainsi. « Victor... touches-moi... je t'en prie...

-Cardia... 

-Je veux que te toucher. Je veux ressentir ta chaleur. 

-...moi aussi je veux te toucher, Cardia. » Le visage de Victor vira rouge de gêne. Et sa voix était encore plus douce que d'ordinaire « Mais mon toucher a un tout autre sens que le tien. Il n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il est... plus vil. » Le corps de Victor tremblait. Que voulait-il dire ? 

« Il n’est pas ce que tu crois »

Il existait encore tant de chose que j'ignorais, tellement de choses que je n'avais pas encore expérimentée ou découvertes. Je voulais que Victor m'apprenne la signification de son toucher. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu, même avec ce corps maudit, je voulais me sentir humaine. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps dans le noir que quelqu'un vienne me libérer de ma torpeur, sans jamais vraiment croire que le jour de ma délivrance arriverait un jour. La nuit où Lupin est venu m'enlever et me sauver, ce dernier avait promit d'exaucer chacun de mes souhaits en échange de mon cœur, l'Horologium. Et il avait honoré sa promesse en me permettant de rencontrer Victor. Je suis alors allé chercher la main de Victor et l'ai ensuite porté à mon visage pour la déposer sur ma joue. Sa peau ne brûla pas au contact de la mienne grâce au remède, mais elle était incroyablement chaude. 

« Alors apprends-moi. S'il te plait, Victor. »

C'était mon vœu le plus cher. L'espace d'un instant, je crus entendre Victor claquer sa langue contre ses dents, comme s'il tentait désespérément de contenir quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de lui. L'instant suivant, mon monde se renversa. Victor m'entraîna sur le sol et se tenait maintenant au dessus de moi, le regard fiévreux et luisant. Ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer sur les miennes avec fougue. J’avais l’impression que chacun des baisers qu’il m’offrait aspirait mon énergie vitale. Victor se releva et plongea son regard mentholé dans le mien, les joues totalement rosés. 

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Cardia ? As-tu bien conscience de ce qui vient après les baisers ? Je ne veux pas me servir de toi pour assouvir mes propres désirs…» Victor était terrifié. Pas à l'idée de me toucher, non. Mais à l'idée d'aller plus loin. J'ignorais encore ce que ce plus loin signifiait pour lui, mais si aller au-delà des baisers signifiait pouvoir être touchée par cet homme ce soir, alors je ferai n'importe quoi. Je saisis alors la main qui caressait ma joue pour la guider sous le tissu de ma robe, dévoilant ainsi l'Horologium logé dans ma poitrine. « Cardia, c'est bien ce que tu veux...? »

-Tu es le seul que je veux, Victor. Le seul dont je désire le contact »

L'Horologium était un rappel à ses actes passés. Une plaie béante et inguérissable, pour lui comme pour moi, qui demeurerait à jamais gravée dans ma chair. C'était grâce à Victor que j'étais en vie aujourd’hui. C'était grâce à sa création, le Zicterium, que mon cœur pouvait battre pour lui. Et c'était grâce à lui, de ses mains, que je m'apprêtai à vivre la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

___0o0___

La pluie continuait de battre contre les pavés du jardin. Chaque goutte qui ricochait sur le sol ravivait les sensations de cette nuit avec Victor. Même maintenant, mon corps se souvenait de chacune de ses caresses. Ma main glissa le long de mon cou, mes clavicules puis sur l'Horologium, ravivant sur son passage le souvenir des caresses laissées par ses lèvres. 

Ses lèvres sur ma peau. Ses mains enchevêtrées dans mes cheveux. Son corps pressé contre le mien. Sa peau blanche luisante et rougie par l'effort. Ses pupilles vertes claires embuées par les larmes. Sa voix sifflante et éteinte, murmurant doucement mon nom au creux de mon oreille. 

« …merci de m’aimer…Cardia »

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Vous avez aimez ? 
> 
> Contrairement à la scène avec Lupin (qui est déjà bien dosée niveau fluff et tout ça) je voulais vraiment créer une scène où le fait de sauter le pas était un pas difficile à franchir pour eux deux. Surtout avec Victor. Je sais pas si je l'ai parfaitement retranscrit ici, mais ça se rapproche assez fidèlement de l'image que je me faisais de leur première fois (devant un feu de cheminée, c'est cliché oui mais j'assume à mort xD)  
> J'espère qu'on comprend qu'ils l'ont fait. 
> 
> .... on comprend, pas vrai ? Dites-moi que oui pitié x') 
> 
> J'espère vous revoir prochainement dans une autre fanfiction ;) !!


End file.
